The World Meets Riley
by thisANAthat
Summary: My attempt at a GMW pilot based on plot details that have been given out so far. I don't know how to write TV scripts properly and it's pretty fluffy but eh!


INT. LIVING ROOM. DAY. IPHONE VIDEO PERSPECTIVE.

Familiar faces, CORY MATTHEWS and TOPANGA MATTHEWS are dressed down and nestled comfortably on the couch as Topanga's head is nuzzled on his shoulder. They don't notice they're being filmed by their daughter, RILEY MATTHEWS.

CORY  
Kiss?

Topanga gives him a peck.

RILEY (V.O.)  
So, this is my mom and dad. They're in love…and they're weirdos.

TOPANGA  
Riley Beverley Matthews!

CORY  
(to Topanga)  
Face it honey. We're _freaks_!

TOPANGA  
What are you recording for sweetie?

RILEY (V.O.)

A project for school. We're supposed to make some sort of an autobiography then talk about our future plans. It's sort of a yearlong project.

Topanga nods and Cory gestures his hand out.

CORY  
Gimme the camera.

ELLIOT (V.O.)  
It's a phone, Dad.

Camera turns to reveal ELLIOT MATTHEWS, 14, cool, handsome, wearing a plaid button up and skinny jeans. He's texting with his feet propped on the coffee table.

RILEY (V.O.)  
That's my brother Elliot.

ELLIOT  
Older brother.

RILEY  
Only by eleven months! Who are you texting? Sandra? Lisa? Kelly?

ELLIOT  
(entranced in his phone)  
Sorry. Were you saying something Squirt?

RILEY MATTHEWS  
11 months!

Camera pans back to Cory and Topanga.

CORY  
You dag nabbit kids and your fancy phones with the camera and the apps and the fake buttons. Gimme the phone. The world wants to see ya Riley.

RILEY  
The world's not gonna see me. There's only 24 kids in my class.

CORY  
Trust me da'ling. The world wants to see you.

TOPANGA  
Yeah sweetie, if it's an autobiography, you should be in the video.

As the camera reaches Cory's hands, RILEY MATTHEWS is revealed – 13, jeans, dirty blonde long hair, colorful t-shirt and gray zip jacket. On the surface she may seem like your average 13-year-old girl, but has an honest smile and heart of gold.

She sticks out her tongue at the camera playfully.

CORY  
(overly endearing)  
There's my beautiful baby girl.

RILEY  
(Embarrassed but smiling)  
_Daaaad._

TOPANGA  
So Riley Matthews, tell us something about yourself.

RILEY  
(pauses and then speaks quick and bubbly)  
My name's Riley Matthews and this is my life!

**MAIN CREDITS**

INT. W.S. LIVING ROOM. SAME DAY.

Riley and MAYA COLLINS, 13, dark hair, trendy dark colored outfit walk into the kitchen. Topanga is cooking.

RILEY  
Hi Mom! Anything for me and Maya to eat?

TOPANGA  
Maya and I, sweetie.

RILEY MATTHEWS  
Ain't there any grub up in here momz?

Topanga smiles pointing to the dining table.

TOPANGA  
There's fruit on the table while dinner's cooking. Help yourselves.

MAYA  
Thanks Mrs. M.

TOPANGA  
Maya, after all these years you and Riley have been friends I always tell you that you can call me Topanga.

MAYA  
(gives a look then smiles)  
No, I think I'll stick to Mrs. M.

Cory enters the kitchen frantically re-arranging things, fixes the flowers, refolds the towels, fixes the angle of a magnet on the fridge.

RILEY  
Mom?

Elliott walks into the kitchen and observes his father.

ELLIOT  
What's up with Dad?

TOPANGA  
(observing Cory critically)  
He's just a little excited because your Uncle –

The kitchen door suddenly opens to reveal –

CORY  
(screams)  
SHAWN!

SHAWN  
(drops bags)  
CORY!

CORY  
Oh my gosh it's really you, Shawnie!

SHAWN  
We're finally living in the same city again!

CORY  
And I'm not dreaming!

Cory and SHAWN HUNTER, aged but still handsome and hip, do a silly dance together in the kitchen. Just like old times. Riley laughs and buries her face in her hands.

TOPANGA  
(walks over and gives him a big hug)  
Shawn! Oh, I'm so happy you're here.

SHAWN  
(Closes his eyes in happiness. It's good to be back.)  
Topanga!

Shawn sees Elliott.

SHAWN  
Elliott!  
(Laughs and laughs then nudges Elliott)  
Eh? Eh?

ELLIOT  
(laughs and nods)  
What are we laughing about?

SHAWN  
No clue. Good to see you.

Shawn pats Elliot on the shoulder and makes his way to Riley.

SHAWN  
Holy crap! RyRy, you're huge!

RILEY  
(Looks down self consciously)  
What!

TOPANGA  
He means you're all grown up.

RILEY  
I missed you Uncle Shawn.

Riley hugs Shawn tightly and Shawn smiles. This was a good decision.

MAYA  
(Suggestively)  
I'm all grown up too you know. A woman, really.

RILEY  
Maya!

MAYA  
What? Your uncle is _hot_!

SHAWN  
(points to Maya)  
I like her. She reminds me of me a little bit.

CORY  
(Puts arm around Shawn)  
It's just crazy isn't it.

SHAWN  
(endearing)  
I'm glad to be back, Cor.

CORY  
Me too Shawnie. They're growing up fast.

Camera pans to Riley and Maya who are laughing and interacting like the best friends they've always been to each other.


End file.
